kyurangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Spada
is , the Yellow Ranger of the Kyurangers. An extra-terrestrial human from the Kajiki System, he is one of the first three Kyurangers, after Stinger, to be awakened. Character History Spada grew up in the Kajiki System, which was already under Jark Matter rule. Spada began cooking at a young age in order to take care of his siblings, which would later push him to become the best chef in the universe. He was chosen by the Kajiki Kyutama and became a Kyuranger sometime before the series. He was part of the 3-man away team sent by Raptor 283 of the Orion, along with other Kyurangers, Hammy and Champ, into battle in the flat planet of Crotos. Here the Kyurangers battle Jark Matter and attempt to save as many civilians as possible. They encounter a man from Luth, Lucky who makes it his goal to be one of them. They bring Lucky into the Orion to help fix his crashed space cruiser. Once there, they find Lucky has made of with a Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster and they go to the planet Jagjag to track him down. The three witness both Lucky and a Jagjag resident, Garu, as they become Kyurangers. Sent by Raptor 283 to follow Lucky to Zigama, which he had pinpointed as the location of the next Kyuranger, Spada and the others fought against that planet's Jark Matter garrison before being forced to fall back after facing the powerful Karō Eridron. Lucky's hunch ultimately bore fruit as the team welcomed Naga Rei and Balance to the Orion, the pair of thieves having helped them take down Zigama's Daikaan Gamettsui having respectively transformed into Hebitsukai Silver and Tenbin Gold. Introduced by Raptor to commander Shou Ronbou, the seven Kyurangers were sent to save the planet Needle from destruction at the hands of the Jark Matter. Engaged by a hostile new Kyuranger, Stinger, Spada and the others bar Lucky and Champ were struck by the Sasori System native's sting. However, the afflicted Kyurangers ultimately recovered in time to destroy the Moraimarz that was draining Needle's Planet Jume. Spada was part of the five-man team which destroyed the Moraimarz piloted by Daikaan Mozuma. Back on the Orion, while Lucky and Kotaro were still on Earth, the others discovered that they had lost control of the ship and that they had been sent on a direct course to the Sun, causing a sharp rise in temperature much to the discomfort of Spada and the other organics. The ship and crew were ultimately saved, however, as Mozuma was destroyed by Shishi Red and Koguma Skyblue, causing his microbic extensions to dissipate and return control of the ship. Spada was part of the five-man team led by Shou to acquire the Tomo Kyutama, component of the Argo, on Earth. With assistance from Kotaro, who had snuck out of the ship, the team were able to recover the Kyutama from a Deathworm which had consumed it. Returning from Vela in the midst of Stinger and Champ's fight with Scorpio, Spada fought in KyurenOh to take down a Deathworm that the Karo had enlarged. Tragically, Champ was near destroyed after saving Stinger from Scorpio, and so Scorpio was ordered to take his body to Rebellion HQ in hopes that he could be saved. Other Events Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Through unknown circumstances, the nine Kyurangers made a brief appearance on an Earth where Jark Matter was not present. Instead, the Kyurangers arrived to intervene against the Deathgalien before they could interfere with the Zyuohgers' fight with the Ninningers for the future of Super Sentai against Gillmarda. With Kajiki Yellow aiding in wiping out the Moeba pack, the Kyurangers eventually forced the Deathgalien to retreat before taking their leave with their appearance observed by the Zyuohger ally Bud, who realized that the future was in safe hands. Chou Super Hero Taisen Spada fought as part of the nine-man Kyuranger team as they joined the with various Sentai Rangers and against the army of the led by . Through use of the Futago Kyutama, the complete team fought using a duplicated KyurenOh utilizing all nine Voyagers against the Big Moraimarz Robo by the Oogumo Great Leader, whom they vanquished by fighting alongside the . Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Kajiki Yellow appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Personality Spada is a man who aspires to become the greatest chef in the universe. He often uses food-related metaphors and snippets of Italian when he speaks. Spada is arguably the most mature of the Kyurangers: he rarely loses his patience or poise, and acts like a father figure to his teammates (particularly Hammy). This father figure idea is especially apparent with Raptor, in which her dream was to fight alongside the Kyurangers. However, Spada is against the idea of her doing so, out of the sake of her own safety. However, he finally realized what he was doing was no different to Jark Matter's, after Lucky got him to come to his senses. Powers and Abilities *'Skilled Chef:' Spada has shown himself to be a talented chef. *'Skilled Swordsmanship ': Spada has shown himself to be a talented swordsman too from his weapon of choice being the Kyu Slasher. Kajiki Yellow Arsenal *Kyutama **Kajiki Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Slasher Mecha *Kajiki Voyager Attacks * : Kajiki Yellow performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. * : Kajiki Yellow performs six or a series of powerful slash attacks with the Kyu Slasher. * : Kajiki Yellow performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Slasher alongside her fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Kyuranger Episodes 1-4, Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ (Washi Pink & Kajiki Yellow), Kyuranger 5, 6, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 8, 9, 10 (offscreen), 11-16, 19-22, The Ghess Indavers Counterattack, Kyuranger 23 Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, he represent , which is typically depicted as "The Dolphinfish", but can also be depicted, as here, as "The Swordfish" *'Spada' is the Italian word for "sword", a reference to his use of the Italian language, as well as his swordfish motif. *Because Spada is a chef, he likes to make food or cooking-related metaphors, including his cooking style and some of his accent speech are those of Italians. *Spada's roll call title as Kajiki Yellow is a play on the word "meister", in his case specifically describing him as a "food-meister", referring to his profession as a chef. Portrayal *Spada is portrayed by Tetsuji Sakakibara. As Kajiki Yellow, his suit actor is Shinsuke Kusano. Notes *Spada is the first Sentai Yellow Ranger to have an aquatic animal theme. **With this all three main used Sentai Colors (Red, Blue, Yellow) now have at least 1 Animal Motif Ranger of the three main elements used in Animal Themed Sentai's. *Spada is the first Sentai Ranger to have a swordfish motif. **Ryunosuke Ikenami has the Kajiki Origami, yet there was no Shinkenger of the mecha of the same color. *Spada is the first male Yellow Ranger since Kouta Bitou (Hurricane Yellow) to be on a Post Anniversary Sentai Team. *He is similar to Genta Umemori from Shinkenger as both are Rangers who are both skilled in cooking and swordsmanship. *His usage of cooking terms is also similar to from . Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.1: The Super Stars of Space'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Shishi Red & Chameleon Green Chapter" **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Washi Pink & Kajiki Yellow Chapter" **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Pegasus Shishi Red Chapter" **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' ** **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronpo'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.14: Exciting! Space Dragon Palace Castle!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero!'' **''Space.19: The Spirit Forest of Planet Keel'' **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Ghess Indavers Counterattack'' }} References Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Sentai 9 Category:Kyurangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Aliens Category:Sentai Sealife-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users